


Grace

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [30]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "What did you say your name was again?" Maze whispers, listening attentively as the other girl mumbles it shyly.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE MAZ LOVING GIRLS. -THROWS RAINBOW CONFETTI- LMAO. Thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! I know it's teeny but if you give this a read or a kudos, any nice words would mean the world to me! C:

 

030\. Grace

*

Red, _bloody_ meat. That's her favorite kind of meal.

This one isn't half bad either — a petite, naked young woman with black-and-green ombre hair spilling out on flannel sheets. She croons under Maze's tongue lapping her bellybutton, her teeth pulling oh-so-gently on the young woman's silvered navel ring.

A smudging of drying, lavender buttercream covers her areolas and nipples, with white and pastel blue and dark blue sprinkles included, nibbled away by Maze's lips taking their time.

"What did you say your name was again?" Maze whispers, listening attentively as the other girl mumbles it shyly, almost laughing out loud.

_God's favor, huh?_

Devils and spawn, this life is just so funny.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
